


A Warrior’s Euphonious Roar

by Harukanee_26



Category: Hamilton - Miranda, Hamilton - Miranda (Broadway Cast) RPF, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Angst and Feels, Angst with a Happy Ending, Avengers Family, Domestic Avengers, Established Relationship, F/M, Father-Son Relationship, Fluff and Angst, Gen, Hamilton Lyrics, Hamilton References, Hurt Peter Parker, Inspired by Hamilton, M/M, Minor Alexander Hamilton/Elizabeth "Eliza" Schuyler, Not Avengers: Endgame (Movie) Compliant, Overprotective, Past Harry Osborn/Peter Parker, Peter Parker Needs a Hug, Peter Parker Whump, Peter Parker is a Mess, Post-Avengers: Endgame (Movie), Post-Avengers: Infinity War Part 1 (Movie), Precious Peter Parker, Protective Avengers, mentioned - Freeform, undecided - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-20
Updated: 2020-01-20
Packaged: 2021-02-27 04:27:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,985
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22291063
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Harukanee_26/pseuds/Harukanee_26
Summary: Peter stares at those letters around him and Flash, creating a moment of ephemeral beauty. A moment and temporary stunning view of those precious letters burn with the wind, as the Avengers watch in pure fury.First Burn.Crossover-Avengers and Hamilton. Play! AU(Slight SongFic) Not Avengers Endgame Compliant! R&R please!
Relationships: Peter Parker & Avengers Team, Peter Parker & Guardians of the Galaxy Team, Peter Parker & Tony Stark, Steve Rogers/Tony Stark
Comments: 2
Kudos: 28





	A Warrior’s Euphonious Roar

**Author's Note:**

> Good day to you all, I’m here with a sort of combination fanfiction between the Avengers and Hamilton musical play. I am aware that there are bound to be some mistakes in the story since I’m not a native speaker. So please take it easy with me.
> 
> This story take place after the defeat of Thanos and the Avengers are all living in peace.
> 
> Usually, I tend to write stories with very detailed characters reaction to every specific things, however, this story came to mind when I was in the middle of watching Avengers: Infinity War and wrote it right away so that I won’t forget. Unfortunately, although the parts from Peter's POV are almost done, the same cannot be said for the Avengers reactions to Peter's. So, in conclusion, I still lack many of each characters specific reactions to Peter and it would please me if you suggest some responses for them down in the comment as I am now lacking the inspirations to write them alone. Please bear in mind that I wrote this before Avengers: Endgame was out, so some characters from there won’t be appearing here (although I would love to add them to this story, perhaps you can help me with that?)
> 
> I need to address the fact that this story will have some extreme reactions to fictional event, so be aware that although the Avengers realize that it's only a play, their realities will blur during the story. Consider yourself warned.
> 
> To read this story, I suggest you have the First Burn – Hamilton soundtrack in the background as you read it. However it’ll be easier to imagine the Play if you watch some of the animations I used as references. I think it’ll provide you with more visual of the play itself, so maybe you could watch them before you read this story. (I recommend watching them in YT to support the animators as well) 
> 
> https://youtu.be/6RT10PoiPvs - Animation by Ziksua  
> https://youtu.be/oIXEMCfbasU -Animation by Emirichu  
> https://youtu.be/uduagwxKGi4 - Animation by Kuroowoof
> 
> THE LYRICS FOR FIRST BURN IN THE STORY DOES NOT BELONG TO ME. 
> 
> Anyway, I have rambled long enough in this Author notes, I hope you all read this story until the end and maybe give me some if your thoughts of it.

**Let’s get into the story!**

* * *

**❉ A Warrior’s Euphonious Roar ❉**  
An Avengers mixed with Hamilton the Musical Fanfiction made by _Harukanee_26_

  
**Disclaimer**  
Avengers © Marvel Studio and Disney. The Avengers and Hamilton the Musical does not belong to me. Only the plot and story. The First Burn Lyrics are not mine. 

**Genre**  
Drama/Friendship/Comedy/Angst

Slight Romance/Humor

  
**Rated**  
T for _the Avengers crude use of language_.

  
**Warning**  
Slight AU, Grammar Mistakes, Bad Language (lots of cursing), a bit angst, teenagers’ hormones, slight OOC, Not Beta'ed, Extreme reactions, hazy realities, and many little mistakes.

  
**Enjoy the story!**

* * *

The Avengers are invited to a Theater – Play. Of course, all of this was set up by Tony. After Thanos was defeated, the Avengers, Guardians of the Galaxy, and the rest of them that fought side by side against Thanos, decided to rest in the Avengers Tower.

“We should spend our time relaxing after defeating the mad titan!” Tony exclaimed in excitement as he enters the Common Room filled with many people.

“Heck yeah we should, do you have any plans?” Clint was the first one to registered Tony’s suggestion after his sudden outburst. Bruce walking behind Tony — where they had just done some _science–ing_ in the Lab — only shook his head at Tony before adding.

“You’re not scheming anything reckless, _are you_?” Tony glances at Bruce with a mock – hurt expression but a smirk plastered on his face.

“Tony… We had just finished our fight against Thanos, don’t bring more trouble, please.” Rhodey looks up from his newspaper, narrowing his eyes at Tony in slight plead.

“Agreed. By the looks of it you seemed particularly in a delightful mood.” Stephen nods his head in agreement.

“Yeah, and when a Stark is happy someone else suffers.” Natasha comments casually, still sharpening her knives smoothly.

“Nat, I’m not that bad!” Tony protests.

“I’m not so sure about that, remember when you prank Quill with Clint?” Steve counters his protest while cooking pancakes for everyone along with Mantis and Loki. He needed their help preparing for 20+ breakfast after all.

“I still resent you for that Tony! Be prepared for my revenge.” Quill retorts immediately, an earphone on his right ear while his glares at him. Tony smirk grew wider much to Quill’s displeasure.

“ **HAHAHAHAHA** —you suck Quill!” Drax laughs in glee. Quill growls in irritation.

“Anyway, does this thing you’re planning had anything to do with the little squirt? If it is I’m sure as hell will be joining you.” Sam snickers in amusement. I mean, pranking Peter is one of the most amusing and fun thing he’ll ever done as an Avengers besides fighting aliens.

“Sam… No. You’re not scaring him away after what he’s been to.” Wanda warns him in a cold edge tone.

“Indeed. Young Peter needed comfort more than he needs trouble. He is a young warrior to fight alongside us Avengers.” Thor announce proudly, gagging Loki’s neck as he booms happily. Loki almost chokes on his tea because of his brother’s interruption.

“Don’t worry about Sam being an asshole to Peter—that’s just his dark and twisted way of showing his affection and love for Peter.” Bucky reasons, sensing the tension that risen at the mention of Sam bullying Peter; the girls in the room dotes on Peter a lot and cares for him so much that they tend to be overprotective. The same can be said about the guys in the room.

“Yeah, some people do tend to bully the person they care about, huh… I guess this applies to you, Sam.” Scott being experience with parenting agreed with Bucky about Sam’s way of showing endearment. Sam looked offended but the slight blush gave it away.

“But don’t we all love him? He’s the sweetest child we’ve ever met, right Gamora?” Mantis quotes in joy as she claps her hands, glancing to Gamora who’s leaning on the couch beside her—a blade in her hand.

“Yes, he is and if any of you even think about hurting him, I will personally cut your throat and give Peter your head as a present.” Gamora threatens in a dark tone that sends shivers down their spine.

“Count me in.” Natasha, Clint, Bucky and Rocket said at the same time. They have the same murder intent after all, that makes sense.

“Mortals ideas of erasing one’s existence are very interesting.” Loki whispers mischievously. T’Challa beside him sweat dropped as he shook his head.

“We shouldn’t mess with furious ladies.” T’Challa states quietly.

“I’m afraid I have to agree with you.” Vision nods his head in agreement.

“ _ANYWAY_! We’re getting off topic here!” Tony shouts in a whiny tone, slamming the kitchen counter impatiently. Everyone was in silence once more but was broken when Tony held up a Gold – Colored paper in his right hand,

“What’s that?” Sam asks curiously. Tony lets out a smirk and sways the paper on his hands playfully.

“ _This_ , is a ticket to entertainment.” He replies coolly. The others looked at him with a confused faces.

“What do you mean, Tony?” Steve asks carefully.

“Please don’t tell me you intend to make us do something unbelievably stupid.” Bruce sighs in distress as he lets himself fall onto one of the kitchen counter chairs.

“Considering this is Tony we’re talking about… I don’t doubt it.” Stephen comments as he shrugs.

“Yeah, even his plans suck.” Quill mutters, loud enough for Tony to hear.

“Hey, I take offense to that!” Tony frowns at Quill’s statement. He remembers that bittersweet memories of them discussing a plan to stop Thanos once and for all. They created a mess.

“Alright, enough of that you two. Tony, I want you to explain this plan of yours clearly.” Rhodey had enough of their petty arguments.

“Yesh, slow down Rhodes—I’m getting to that.”, Tony revealed the ticket’s appearance—showing a theater and musical notes on its surface. “So, what do you say about seeing a **Musical Broadway** tomorrow night?”

* * *

Peter was practicing his move and lines on top of the stage, re – doing some of the parts he considers tricky. When he finished, he grabs his towel and rubs his sweat covered face swiftly, tired from all of that acting and singing.

From the distance, Ned comes up to him with a smile on his lips in which he returns with a grin.

“Hey man, you done with practice?” Ned asks once he’s in a hearing distance. Peter approaches him, still cleaning his sweat with the towel.

“Yeah, I’m done for today. But I do hope Flash won’t mess up the play for tonight. I mean, I know all he gotta do is standing there looking guilty and scared during the act, but what if he trips? That would surely ruin the play!” Peter rants in annoyance, irritated at Flash’s act today of skipping practice. Ned seemed to be overwhelmed by his continuous ranting.

“Okay, slow down—you’re gonna choke yourself.” Ned said slowly.

“Ugh, he just frustrates me. Why was he chosen to be my partner again? We’re even playing the role of a couple—and neither of us is playing the girl part!” Peter sighed in exhaustion. Ned stood there in silence, letting Peter blow his steam out.

“As for the song, I personally think it was great and moving, and I have no regrets singing it—but if I act according to the lines in the song, wouldn’t it be weird to refer myself as a ‘her’ when I’m not even wearing a woman’s costume?” Peter whines again in distress, showing signs of confusion.

“You think too much, Tiger. Just go with the flow and you’ll be fine.” Another voice spoke causally from behind him.

“MJ! You’re done with the cast's costume?” Ned glance to MJ—Michelle—curiously, slightly glad that she stopped Peter from continuing his rant.

“Yeah, everything is under control—except maybe for your mental condition, Peter.” MJ replies calmly, smirking when her sight lands on Peter.

“I can’t help being nervous at tonight’s play. What will happen if I messed up the act and song?” Peter asks worriedly. The duo sigh at Peter’s antics.

“Peter, have you seen yourself in practice? You were so immersed and into it that it’s like looking at a totally different person.” Ned explained honestly.

“No way… I look weird acting a girl’s part.”

“Ned's right you know, you really did look like a heartbroken wife after discovering her husband’s affairs.” MJ nodded in agreement, her hands on her hips.

“ _T – That’s so embarrassing_!” Peter squeaked as he blushed.

“No, you’re entrancing. Just wait ‘till you act your role with MJ's costume.” Ned exclaimed excitedly. Peter sighs in distress.

“I just hope that no one else is going to see me like this.” Peter mutters as he sweat dropped.  
Unbeknownst to Peter, both Ned and MJ look at each other silently before dragging Peter out to have some lunch. He needs high protein to function after all.

* * *

The Avengers arrived at the Theater, all in their casual and comfortable clothes. Everything seems to be normal and usual—except for the fact that they’re the only ones’ present in front of the entrance. The entire parking lot was empty and quiet. All of them looks at Tony who is smirking victoriously and in glee.

“Tony, why are we the only one here?” Wanda finally broke the silence stares.

“We arrived at the right time, right? Didn’t you say the play starts at nine? It’s already eight thirty.” Scott looks at his watch and around the area.

“You did not lie about watching a Play, _did you_?” Loki asks suspiciously, arching an eyebrow at said smirking Tony.

“Of course I didn’t. Why would I?” Tony finally said, walking to the entrance stair as the others followed suit.

“Stop beating around the bush and just tell us already, why the heck does this look so suspicious?” Rocket frowns in annoyance, glancing around suspiciously.

“ _Wait_ … You’re not actually thinking of leading us in to a trap, are you?” Mantis whispers quietly, imagining the possibility.

“You do know that’s useless, **right**?” Gamora said cautiously, narrowing her eyes in suspicion.

“I know that! Do you guys think I’m out of my mind to actually trick you into a trap or something?” Tony scowls offended.

“ _Yes_.” Was the mutual response from all of them, much to Tony annoyance. This earns an irritated smirk from Tony.

Tony was about to retort when the front door was opened revealing Ned with formal clothing, holding a writing board and a pen on his hands.

“Ah, Mr. Stark! Welcome! I’ve been waiting for you.” Ned said quickly. Tony glance at him as he walks to the younger teen.

“Hey Ned, you’ve arranged our seats? I want mine to be in the dead center. And so are the others.” Tony greets cheekily, handing Ned the golden ticket.

“Yeah, I put yours and the Avengers in the center of the Theater—you’ll be able to see his performance very clearly from up there. Anyway, the show will start in about twenty-five minutes. Better be seated before it starts.” Ned rambles but Tony caught on to all of them, giving Ned a short nod.

Tony side glance his teammates and said, “Shall we head inside?”

The others did not argue as they too, enters the building. Halfway to the center of the Theater, Thor speaks up.

“So, young one, where exactly are you taking us? Son of Stark had only given us little information.” Thor questioned curiously. Ned had to hold himself back from fan boy – ing when the Norse God asks him personally. He had to be professional in front of Peter’s family after all. Even if they’re the Avengers.

“We’re currently heading into the Center Balconies in level three. With the Proscenium style stage this Theater has, it should be the best place to watch the play.” Ned explained steadily. He considered putting the Avengers in the Grand Circle in level one so that they can see Peter closely, but he didn’t doubt that he would notice them immediately. With all of the story Peter told Ned, the Avengers create a huge mess and ruckus when they’re not out saving the world.

“I must thank you for the hospitality you’ve shown. And Tony's extravagant needs.” Vision express his gratitude, which earns several nods and agreement. In which Tony scoffed at, he wasn’t that troublesome.

“It’s no problem, really. Besides, Mr. Stark was the one who specifically reserved all the seats in the Theater—therefore making all of you our only guests for tonight. Mr. Stark also got all of you the Golden ticket for the play. Which means all your needs will be prioritize as you all are our only VIP guests.” Ned continues to explain. The same way Tony's smile continues to widen. The Avengers gaped in silence.

“What the _hell_ , Stark?” Clint blurts out flabbergasted.

“Did you actually do such a crazy and bizarre thing?” Sam comments loudly.

“Even I did not do such extravagant actions during my outings.” T'Challa deadpanned at Tony's antics.

“Oh, _dear Lord_ , Tony why did you even do that?” Bruce sighs in exhaustion.

“How much freaking money did you spend on this anyway?” Quill shrieks in dumbfound.

“It must have been a lot. He even got the Golden ticket for the VIP ground.” Mantis said thoughtfully.

“Tony’s very rich unlike you Quill! **HAHAHAHAHA**!” Drax laughed as he points at Quill who only flipped the bird towards him.

“I suspected he would do something extravagant like this.” Stephen hums quietly.

“Well, he’s a Stark. That’s what they all do.” Scott exclaimed in amusement.

 _‘Peter wasn’t lying when he said that the Avengers are very loud when they aren’t in their alter egos.’_ Ned sweat dropped at the scene. He looks at his watch and blinks in surprise.

“ _Uhm_ , pardon my interruption, but the Play will start in about fifteen minutes. We better head in fast!” Ned shouts loudly, enough for all of them to hear him. He leads them from the front as all the Avengers followed him.

“I apologize for the trouble we cause… Ned, was it? Please bear with our ruckus.” Steve apologies sincerely, dragging Tony by the shoulder.

Ned once again had to calm his inner fan boy from dumping the Captain with lots up questions as he answers.

“Yes sir. It’s no problem at all. But, this means that Mr. Stark has to put up the hologram around the stage faster since our time is running out.” Ned glance back to Tony who only wink in assurance.

“Don’t worry, the hologram and sound manipulator are easy to set up. If needed, Brucie here will help me with it.” He informed calmly, as he also gave Bruce a wink in which he returns confusedly.

“ _Excuse me_? I was not aware of what you’re planning?” Bruce fix his glasses up, staring at Tony for his answer.

“Of course you are, since I’m going to tell you right now. We need to put up the fake crowds’ hologram and sound manipulator in every corner of the stage—which was done by the crew. And, all we got to do now is check everything and confirm the set up. You follow?” Tony explains as they all walk in a fast pace. Bruce was about to respond when Ned suddenly spoke.

“We've arrived. Mr. Stark, you and Mr. Banner will be accompanied by me to those specific places while the others…” Ned states quickly but was interrupted when another voice cuts him.

“Will be going with me to their respective seats.” MJ said in her calm and relaxed tone. Ned and the Avengers was a bit startled by her sudden appearance.

“You’re here, _thank god_! Yeah, try not to create a ruckus—we'll catch up in a bit. Please follow me, Mr. Stark and Mr. Banner.” Ned swiftly led the two geniuses from the group. Tony took this chance to circle his hand on Bruce's shoulder.

“ _Alrighty_! Let’s forge some science, Brucie! Steve _dear_ , make sure I got the dead center, _mm'kay_?” Tony purrs at Steve as he gives him a wink, dragging Bruce with him who only deadpanned at the situation.

“Wait Tony—yeah, he’s gone.” Steve shouts out but soon stops due to Ned’s warning to not make a ruckus.

The Avengers watch them silently before simultaneously turns to MJ.

“And who might you be?” Gamora asks.

“I’m Michelle, people usually call me MJ. Ned and I are classmates and he trusts all of you with me, so don’t worry about it. Shall we go?” MJ replies as she began to lead them to their seats.

“Of course, lead the way.” Wanda answers with a nod.

The Avengers walks in silence once again, but this time MJ broke the quietness.

“So, you prepared yourselves to see Tiger in his act for tonight?” She said casually, glancing to the Avengers.

“ _ **Tiger**_? Are we here to see Animals performance? Tony didn’t say anything about it!” Mantis replies in confusion, tilting her head to the side.

“I don’t think that’s what she meant by ‘ _Tiger_ ’, Mantis.” Quill corrected her slowly.

“Does Tiger means Peter by any chance?” Clint suppressed a chuckle. Snickers were heard from Sam's direction.

“He's more a baby Spider if you ask me.” Natasha chuckles softly.

“Yeah, does he not tell what he’s called at school? Heh, figures.” MJ smirks in satisfaction. Peter was sure shy and embarrassed as hell when he mentions him being the baby of the family. So, it’s only natural that he would absolutely hide those adorable and sweet nicknames from the Avengers.

“Are you guys dating? You certainly used such a cute nickname for our Peter.” Natasha asks curiously. Her tone has some spiky edge. To this MJ snorts softly before responding.

“Nah, we’re friends. Besides, he got his eyes on someone already. I just used that nickname to tease him. He gets flustered easily and it’s amusing to watch.” The other chuckles and smile at that. Their youngest is a pure kid who hasn’t been tainted by darkness. It’s very like him to get so worked up when the situation is against him. But their daze moment was cut short when T'Challa points out.

“Pardon me, I may have heard wrong but did you just say that Peter had his eyes on someone?” He inquires in a strained tone. The look on the Avengers faces would make anyone shivers in fear. They all had the ‘ _what the fuck looks_ ’ on their faces, enough to make people scramble themselves away from them. But MJ, calm and amused MJ, only snickers quietly as her smirk widens.

 _‘These guys are really protective of Peter, huh… Well that just makes it more interesting and amusing to watch.’_ MJ mused quietly in glee. She kept her pace steady, seemingly ignoring the question.

“Who is it?” Bucky states in a cold tone. He better knows this person’s information if he wants to approve them. Slip some listening bugs on said person. And more on Peter too. He’s that overprotective, **_okay_**?

“I don’t actually know, since he didn’t tell me—he just hinted that he has someone in mind.” MJ revealed slowly. She led the team to their respective seats as she instructs them to sit in those reserved space—right in the middle, across the stage in a straight line.

The team stayed silent the whole time as they followed MJ’s instruction.

“Care to tell us those hints he gave you?” Clint asks innocently, but his dark aura gave it away. MJ waited until all of them to be seated before she answers him.

“Even the subtlest ones, any evident would help us.” Rhodey pushes the argument.

“Indeed, I’m rather curious about this person young Peter is interested with.” Loki narrows his eyes slightly.

“Well for one, he protests and whines about his chosen partner a lot. Then, he goes ahead and mention something along the lines,

_—“Why can't he be my partner for this play?”—_

When we had our lunch together.” MJ recounted Peter honest carelessness.

The Avengers once again quiet down abruptly, silence fills the scene.

 _‘Wow, this is useful. Didn’t actually thought the sentence alone would make the whole team frozen._ ’ MJ whistles in amusement.

“Wait, _**what**_?” Quill blurts out loudly.

“ **Holy shit** , that little squirt is actu—” Sam cursed in shocked but was cut off by Steve.

“ _ **LANGUAGE**_!” Steve states unconsciously but was still confused by the revelation.

“Oh _gosh_ , what the heck did we just hear?” Scott mutters in dazed, still not believing what he just heard.

“D – Did I heard wrong? Did you just said—” Rhodey stutters but was also cut off. This time by MJ herself.

“Oh! Five minutes’ left until the Play starts. I better head back to recheck all of the costumes.” MJ said casually, looking at her watch as she gives the team an innocent smirk.

“Ah, Lady MJ, you haven’t told us—” Thor tries to say but was cut off like Rhodey.

“Enjoy the Play for us. And try not to create a ruckus in here. It’s better that way.” MJ waves back coolly, leaving the Avengers behind with thousands of questions in their minds.

She left the Balconies in a hurry pace at the same time Tony and Bruce came back from their tinkering. Ned greets her quickly before turning to the team.

“Alright, we’re here. Mr. Stark and Mr. Banner please take your seats immediately—the play will start very soon.” Ned explains quickly, remembering the limited amount of time they had left. And, he and MJ had to check on Peter too. They don’t get paid enough for all the trouble they had to deal with. _Hell_ , they didn’t even get paid for all of this.

“Yes, and we promise not cause a distraction, _right everyone_?” Bruce winces at dark aura the group emitted. Tony who noticed this arched an eyebrow at the team in curiosity and amusement.

“Yeah we promise that we won’t, but first you got to tell us about Lil’ Pete’s secret crush!” Rocket screams in defense, glaring at Ned.

“Yeah! That MJ girl won’t tell us more than their gender!” Drax shouted in protest.

“We’re just a bit curious, that’s all.” Steve smiles feigning innocent, but his body language screams protectiveness.

“A bit knowledge of said person would suffice for now.” Stephen states.

“Indeed, I still haven’t gathered any sufficient and specific evident to put the pieces together.” Vision counters.

Ned, now finally understanding the situation, grew paled unconsciously. His hand stats to shiver and cold sweat running down his forehead. He inwardly curses MJ for throwing a shit ton of gasoline into a pit of fire.

“ _W – Well_ , I don’t know how to respond to that—but if you _really_ want to know, how about asking Peter yourself? Now then, I should take my leave as well. Enjoy the Play you guys!” Ned stutters at the beginning but quickly escape the wrath of Earth’s Mightiest Heroes.

 _‘_ _C’mon MJ, wait up! Don’t leave me behind with your mess!’_ Ned thought in irritation, running after her.

The Avengers watch Ned fled the scene in panic, slightly annoyed that they didn’t received answers.

“Well, that’s unfortunate. We did not get any more hints about Peter’s Boy – Crush.” Mantis speaks up, sad that their questions were left hanging.

“ _ **WHAT? HE HAS A CRUSH?!**_ ” Tony gasped in shock, already seated next to Steve, slightly crushing him since he had to look back to see Mantis.

“And with a boy nonetheless. My, this is getting out of hand.” Bruce mutters quietly, also in his seat beside Thor. Not that it matters what gender Peter likes, to them, just having a crush would turn them into wild beasts.

“Why didn’t he tell us? Was it supposed to be a secret?” Rhodey wonders as he pats Tony on the back to calm him down.

“Perhaps, he was too embarrassed and shy to reveal it?” Wanda deducts in wonder.

“Who cares, whoever it is we’ll be interrogating him when this Play is over.” Clint grits his teeth, an annoyed smirk formed on his lips. In which Natasha, Bucky, and Gamora nodded too eagerly.

* * *

“ _AHCHOO_!” Peter suddenly sneezes, surprising the heck out of everyone. He wipes his nose unconsciously, thinking that his body temperature must’ve dropped for him to sneeze out of nowhere like that.

“You okay, Pete? We don’t want to have you sick and sneezing during the Play, you know?” MJ asks looking up as she re – checked Peter’s clothes/costumes. Peter nodded weakly.

He doesn’t really know what his costumes are called but they felt comfortable to wear. He did however, noticed the more elegant and graceful look on his costume if they were compared with Flash’s clothing.

“What the **fuck** are you looking at, Loser? Go mind your own **fucking** business!” Flash barks annoyed when he noticed Peter silent stare. Peter jerks in surprise before turning around.

“Still an asshole…” Peter utters quietly, a frown form on his face. This earns some chuckle and snorts from Ned and MJ.

“Yeah, a jerk through and through. I honestly have no idea on how you deal with him during practice.” Ned said patting Peter’s back softly. Peter sighs in respond.

“People, on your positions! _Move_! Move all of you!” The Co – Director shouts out loud, running across the back stage in a hurry. His eyes narrowed drastically at the participant in the room as he claps his hands loudly.

“You, make sure the lightings are set! And put those fire extinguishers away quickly! Flash, your hair needs more hair spray on the side— _Betty_ help him right now!” He informs swiftly to all of the participant in the room.

“Peter, you have your papers – letters and that fire maker thingy ready, _right_?” He glances to Peter who gave him a nod.

“Yes sir, everything is in set and it’s called _Flame Manipulator_!” Peter answers across the room, already in his place. Ned and MJ went away from the stage to avoid any unwanted crash.

“Yes, yes—and Flash get into your position! Hey, you over there, make sure the animatic hologram is working properly on time! The play will start in one minute! _Move people_! We’re running out of time here!” Peter can only sweat dropped as he witnesses their Co – Director in distress while the Director himself was calm and collected when he enters the stage for a re – check. Unlike him, the Director gave all of the participant a reassuring smile and informs them calmly.

“Peter, you were great during practice—I’m sure you’ll do well tonight. Flash, we also need you to put more hurt and pained expression during the Play. A hint of fear and worry would be appreciated as well.” He states confidently in an encouraging tone. Flash only nods and Peter returned his smile with a goofy grin.

“I hope so, Director. But I’ll do my best. We worked so hard after all.” Peter agrees to the Director with a grin. He was about to answer when the Co – Director retorts and glares confusedly at the Director.

“Thirty more seconds’ people! **Chop, chop**! Don’t waste any more time! And **you** , _why the heck_ are _you_ even here, **out**!” The Co – Director grumbles at the Director annoyingly in which he only returns with a small chuckle. He waved his hand calmly to the actors while being dragged away by the Co – Director forcefully out of the set.

“Best of luck to all of you! Do your best everyone, we’ll be watching over you from behind the scene.” The Director smiles for the last time as he exits the stage. The Co – Director mumbling and protesting about how much of an airhead the Director is.

Despite that, Peter still thinks that they’re the best of friends.

Peter and Flash are on their position, the Orchestra are in place, those animatic holograms are set and Peter’s letters are gripped tightly in his hands.

“Flash, _listen_ , I want you to act accordingly and exactly as we practice. _Please_ , just this time.” Peter whispers in desperation. He didn’t know why, but he needs to do his best. And so is Flash.

“Whatever. Just get on with it.” Flash shrugs and readied his tense expression and body. Peter nods and closes his eyes.

▪

Breaths in.

▪

Breaths out.

▪

Breaths in.

▪

Breaths out.  
▪

Body calm. Mind relaxed. Expression composed.

Peter repeated those words until he reached tranquility. Once he’s done, he opens his eyes, revealing a teary and angry glare. His mind wonders to the thought of their character’s actions and reactions. His affairs. Her revelation. His reasons. Her comebacks. His strained expression. Her rage and fury. He took a deep breath once again before starting his act.

If only he lived in their time, he would express his outrage to him just like she did.

* * *

The piano starts its melody, creating an eerie and tense atmosphere around the Theater. The Avengers listens to the sound earnestly, some enjoying the tune while others are waiting for Peter’s appearance.

The curtain rises up as the piano’s tune flows, revealing a house – like setting. The room looked like a living room from the 1700’s making it felt vintage and out of their era. The classic and antic looking furniture made the living room set up felt comfier and homey. In it, there stood a person near the fireplace. Watching those fire woods burn in silent.

The Avengers recognized him immediately. The familiar brown curly hair gave it away.

“Oh, that’s Peter!” Drax waved to him funnily. This earns some glares and shushes.

“We can see that, _Drax_!” Rocket whispers, irritated at how much of an airhead he is.

“He won’t actually hear us, right? You said that some sound manipulator, was it, were set up cover our voices.” Rhodey turns to Bruce and Tony.

“Yes, he won’t be hearing our voices, rather the only sound he will hear are the audiences’. And, we’ve dialed it up to eleven since I know how **loud** you all can be.” Bruce fixes his glasses in its position, glancing not so secretly to the noisy ones.

“We apologize for all the trouble.” T’Challa looked apologetic. Stephen also nodded in gratefulness.

“ _Shh_! Quiet down, there’s someone walking towards him.” Natasha shushed them forcibly. The others turn to the stage involuntarily.

A person, also another boy, enters the living room setting. The boy looks tense and somehow guilty. Peter crouches down in response as if knowing that the boy was there despite his back was facing him.

Once the boy stopped a few meters away from Peter, Peter finally spoke out along with the tune from the piano.

**♫ I saved every letter you wrote me, ♫**

The Avengers widen their eyes in surprise. Some spoke their shock vocally while the other express their awe quietly.

“Was that the little _squirt_? I didn’t know he sings _that_ well!” Sam exclaimed in awe.

“That was indeed a voice I have never heard of from Peter's vocal storage.” Vision agrees.

“As expected, Peter succeed my expectation.” Gamora smiles proudly at the slender and small figure of Peter.

“…Why do I have the feeling that I won’t like that other guy?” Bucky mutters questioningly.

From the distance, Peter continued his song. He glances to the right, seeing a hologram of them in a Winter's Ball when they first met. He looks at it as his grips on those letters tightens.

**♫ From the moment I saw you, ♫**

The piano melody starts to disappear along with the lyric.

“Does he mean the person behind him, brother?” Thor questions.

“Indeed. Although I have a bad feeling about it.” Loki answers, eyeing them sharply.

Peter moves clockwise slowly, revealing another hologram of Flash kissing the back of Peter’s hand. He inwardly feels disgusted though.

**♫ I knew you were mine— ♫**

“Did that kid just _kissed_ Peter’s hand?” Scott sounds offended.

“ **Unacceptable** , Peter should not associate with the likes of him.” Bucky growls.

“I must point out, did the lyric of the song mentioned the character’s feelings of wanting said person in front of him?” Stephen inquire accusingly.

“ _Ah_! He did. But why to **that** kid?” Wanda responded.

**♫ You said you were mine— ♫**

Peter continues to turn clockwise, this time seeing themselves hand in hand, at their supposed marriage scene. He couldn’t help but cringed inwardly at the sight. _Such nightmare_.

“ _ **What in the actual hell**_ , did they really have a marriage photo shoot for this Play?!” Clint shrieks.

“Indeed, their Tuxedos explains the situation.” Vision comments.

“Y'all can keep commenting on those holographic, I’m more irritated by the lyrics.” Rocket tsked.

“Agreed.” Loki nods in agreement.  
Peter finally faced Flash who looks at him with a fake pained expression. Peter wanted to protest about him not being serious but can’t.

**♫ I thought you were mine… ♫**

He sang in a pained and hurt expression so real–like that the Avengers jerks and twitches in response, not liking his damaged expression.

“What the **fuck** did he do to him?” Quill retorts in anger.

“Why do young Peter’s expression appear so… _sadden_?” Thor inquires in confusion.

“I dunno, but whatever it is the person causing it will be given _hell_.” Sam growls lowly.

“I'm in on that.” Gamora accepts the offer.

Peter walks his way to Flash in a slow pace as he kept his rage – heartbreaking glare at Flash who gulps at how intense it is. The piano starts again when he starts his singing.

**♫ Do you know what Angelica said— ♫**

“Who’s _Angelica_?” Scott asks.

“The name sounds unfamiliar to my knowledge.” Loki said, arching an eyebrow.

“Whoever it is, that person will also have something to do with this.” T'Challa declares.

Peter kept his gaze at Flash as a hologram of a girl with tan skin, ran towards a crying Peter. A worried look plastered on her face.

**♫ —when I told her what you'd done? ♫**

“Was Peter… _crying_ on that hologram?” Rhodey implies in shocked.

“Who made Peter _cry_?! We **must destroy them** —!” Drax yells loudly.

“ **Oi**! Keep it down!” Quill whispers in a scolding tone.

“What exactly did Peter tell her? To make him have such a breakdown afterwards?” Stephen remarks in uncertainty.

“It must’ve been a horrible news!” Mantis replies in a sad tone.

**♫ She said— ♫**

Peter throws his hand to the side, singing along with a woman’s voice in sync with the hologram. His eyes are flooded with tears full of meaningful scars.

**♫ “You have married an Icarus— ♫**

The Avengers went silent, listening closely at Angelica's line. The girls however seemed to suspect a deeper meaning to that quote like sentence.  
Peter continues along with the line as the hologram portrays him crying on the woman’s shoulder, being hug in the process. Flash kept stepping back in fear, not knowing what causes it.

**♫ —He has flown too close to the sun.” ♫**

Silence fills the air in the VIP spot. The guys of the team seem confused. But the girls? They kept their silent façade until Gamora screams in outrage.

“ _ **HOW DARE HE?!**_ ” She shrieks, readying her weapon but was held by Quill on reflex.

“H – He… _Oh my gosh_ , Peter…!” Mantis widens her eyes in shock.

“That **bastard** should be _dying_ in my hands!” Natasha express her displeasure by grabbing her knives swiftly but was held down by Clint.

“Why should Peter experience that?! He **does not deserve** any of your betrayal!” Wanda barks in anger.

The guys looked at one another in confusion, some trying to held their respective girl teammates from attacking the ‘ _ **bastard**_ ’ across Peter.

Bruce was the first male who finally realized what he meant.

“Don’t tell me… **_Dear Lord_**. How did that happen?” He phrases in a strained voice.

“What do you mean, Bruce? Is… is it something bad?” Steve asks carefully, wincing at how stunned he looks.

“That _Fucker_ , he actually had the nerves! It’s not just bad—it’s a completely and utterly horrendous thing to happen to Peter!” Scott frowns in displeased, being the second to understand his sentence.

Before the others can ask what of what actually happens, Peter resumed his song. This time, his eyes filled with more fury than before.

**♫ Don’t— ♫**

All the sounds stop, the orchestra halted their play, only his warning full of malice can be heard.  
Peter started, holding his hand in stop motion, taking another step back from Flash.

**♫ —take another step in my direction— ♫**

He took another step backwards, still eyeing Flash who’s currently shivering in reflex. The drums are in sync with his lines as the beats was played along with the song.

“Yeah! Stay away from him you **piece of shit**!” Tony shouts irritatingly, despite not knowing what the others meant. He did not want his baby Peter to be near that sack of dirt.

“ _Screw_ that guy, I bet he’s the cause of all this!” Rocket agrees and joins Tony on his outrage.

**♫ —I can't be trusted around you… ♫**

Peter turns around for a second walking away from Flash. Flash needs to step forward after this—he did, but was again halted by Peter, suddenly facing him as if knowing that Flash made a move to narrow their distance with each other.

**♫ Don't— ♫**

Peter points at him accusingly, displeasure can be heard in his tone.

“I assure you that staying away from that person is the best solution.” Vision states.

“I agree, even I am _vexed_ at him by seeing how Peter is eyeing him with such a murderous glare. That mortal should be **banished** this instant!” Thor booms in defense.

“Quill, let go of me now! That **bastard** will **absolutely** _die_ right now!” Gamora howls in protest to Quill.

“ _Nope_! As much as I hated him, you promised not to kill humans.” Quill retorts, trying his best to hold Gamora.

“Then I will _eliminate_ him in your stead—!” Drax reaches for his double swords as Quill turns to him in panic.

“ **DRAX! NO, YOU’RE NOT MURDERING HIS ASS** —!” Quill screeched at Drax but was cut off by Peter’s voice.

**♫ —think you can talk your way— ♫**

Peter puts his right hand on his chest, pointing at himself as he once again turns away from Flash.

**♫—Into my arms, into my arms… ♫**

Peter hugs himself as he lowers his head in distress, frustration fills him all the way up.

“I’ll make sure that he won’t even have a mouth to talk his way with you.” Bucky threatens sharply.

“Indeed, shall we also cut his tongue? A _small souvenir_ for Peter perhaps?” Loki grins mischievously.

“I don’t care what the squirt gets as a present—I just want that **asshole** to die as he **suffers**.” Sam whines in an annoyed tone.

**♫ I'm burning the letters you wrote me— ♫**

Peter slip his right hand in his pocket, grabbing several already opened letters in his hand. He eyes the letter with earnest. After all, they decided to print off the real letters from him to her during their time in the past. He can also picture how betrayed and livid she must be when she found out about his affairs. Peter flips them all, walking around aimlessly, gently brushing his hands against them.

“Huh? Why the _heck_ did Peter still have those letters from that **dick face**?” Rocket snorts in disgust.

“I think it’s because Peter wants to burn it in front of him, just like he said.” Wanda replies a little too happy.

**♫ You can stand over there if you want, ♫**

Peter points at the corner at the room, not caring where he stood. He walks away from Flash once again. His expression turned dark and menacing. Just how he looked at those villains he fought during his time as Spiderman. In which made Flash jerks in surprise. This is the first time he saw those threatening looks on Peter.

This of course, made our fellow assassins proud. Despite the tense situation.

“That’s _our_ Peter. He should be practicing those looks with us more.” Bucky nodded satisfaction.

“Guess he’s been learning from the best, huh.” Clint chuckles.

“We should get him more training on how to threaten those _scumbags_ as well.” Natasha agrees in delight. This also earns nods of agreement from Rocket and Gamora.

“I dearly hope that they won’t make a mess by doing those training with Peter.” Stephen sighs.

“I have to agree. However, I’m also glad that Peter decides to burn those letters.” T'Challa said with a grateful look.

“ _MmHmm_ … Peter does not need any more terrible memories from seeing them scattered around the house.” Mantis agrees softly.

Peter’s expression turns grim, staring daggers at Flash. His eyes narrow in despise at the sight in front of him. Flash was frowning. There were so little hurt and guilt on his face but somehow fear and alarm was visible. Peter inwardly hums in confusion.

**♫ I don't know who you are, ♫**

He returned to his former demeanor, looking at Flash in a distrustful way. As if looking at a complete stranger. Two more holograms appeared to Flash’s right and left, glitching rapidly. Those two holograms pictures Flash; one when he was _so called innocent and young_ —and the other one was one he was starting to grow stressed and old. Nevertheless, those glitchy figures symbolizes the way he changed from the person she loves to the person she didn’t know. A stranger who betrayed her trust.

“It’s preferable this way. Peter is _better off not knowing_ that kid.” Rhodey nods despite the frown his face.

“ _Yes_! Exactly what I was thinking Rhodes! You know me so well!” Tony exclaimed happily.

“All of us want you to forget him, Pete.” Scott grits.

Peter holds the hidden button on his wrist, slowly as the song continues to flow. He needed to push it at the right time. He just hoped that Flash won’t be shocked again by the sudden flame. That would be very awkward.

He glances to the letters.

**♫ I have so much to learn, ♫**

“Yeah, especially about choosing your crush. And, that kid in front of you. You got the worst taste in partners, Pete.” Clint snickers.

“Peter won’t need any partners at the moment. He has us.” Bucky informs.

“And Peter is _very young_. He should focus more on his studies.” Steve comments.

“Even when he’s a genius of a child? In which his mind is superior to any adult?” Thor mused.

“Indeed. But, there is a saying about geniuses being ignorant towards their own well–being.” Loki answers him in interest.

“That metaphor describes Peter perfectly.” Vision agrees.

Peter’s eyes roams around the letters, _re – scanning_ them quickly, eager to burn them. His face looked a bit cynical. He knows how sweet and daring he was towards her in these letters. And, he also knows how betrayed she felt when she found out about his affairs while re – reading his letters. Peter is eager and desperate to act her role in his current era.

**♫ I'm re – reading your letters— ♫**

He flips those letters for the last time as he finally pushed the _Flame Manipulator_ on his wrist harder.

The device itself will be used to set fire on those letters – covered in some gasoline on the edge – as the sparks from the manipulator travels from Peter’s hand to those letters. Making it seems as if Peter was manipulating fire.

 _‘Well, I won’t be as good as Wanda at flame manipulation, but I’ve tried my best.’_ Peter shrugs sheepishly in his mind.

“Truly, you do not need read them all over again.” T’Challa said.

“Pete’ said he’s gonna burn them all!” Drax cheered.

“ **Burn it right. In. Front. Of. Him**!” Scott shouts eagerly.

He turns 180° degrees, now facing Flash as tears flows from his eyes slowly but surely. His face flushed deep red, as his cheek was wet from his tears. To act his role as real as possible he needed to immerse himself with her feelings. Well… Peter kind of did that a bit too much. In the end, he ended up crying his eyes out, a bit taken aback by the pained feelings overload. Flash too was taken aback.

**♫ —and watching them burn… ♫**

He throws those half – burn letters to Flash’s direction as his tears falls from his cheeks beautifully.

Peter signals the Wind Installer crew to create a wind that will help the letters flew across the room and hovers around Flash.

Peter stares at those letters around him and Flash, creating an ephemeral beauty. A moment and temporary stunning view of those precious letters burn with the wind.

**♫ (Burn!) ♫**

Flash watched those burning letters in fear of them falling on his face.

“ _ **DID PETEY JUST CRY?!**_ ” Clint shrieks.

“Oh my god, how _dare he_?!” Wanda launched forward but was held by Vision.

“Okay big guy, _calm down—h – hey now_ , it’s just a play. _Little One_ is acting, okay? He’s **not** hurt.” Bruce mutters quietly in a desperate tone, seemingly forcing Hulk to calm down.

“Peter… He _never_ cried like that.” Steve looks a bit flabbergasted and furious.

“ _HOW DARE THAT MORTAL MADE YOUNG PETER CRY_ —!” Thor stood up in anger but was forced to sit down by two power sources. The two – magic wielder cast off their spells releasing a sigh. Loki and Stephen glares at him in annoyance.

“Brother. **Sit down**.” Loki huffs.

“As much as I agree with you, we must not make a scene and cause trouble.” Stephen sighs.

“ _Oi_ , where’s my gun—I needed to use it on **that jerk of an ass**.” Quill growls furiously.

“ _No_! You can’t do that to the kid, Quill!” Mantis protests.

“If you wanna join the **murder that kid’s ass** , then you better join fast!” Rocket shouts.

“I’m in! I’m in!” Drax exclaims.

“Rhodey, where the fuck are you hiding my hand reactor?” Tony inquires.

“Where you won’t find them Tony, I need you to think rational.” Rhodey replies sternly, despite not liking the expression Peter’s currently wearing.

Peter closes his eyes slowly, his hands in front of him, and tears dropping—creating some sparkles because of the lighting.

**♫ I'm watching them burn... ♫**

Flash appearance was in distress. The cause came from several directions and the impact is crushing him so much that he has trouble breathing properly and cold sweats running down his cheeks.

**♫ (Burn!) ♫**

His expression turned hard, from the unknown source and Peter’s glare full of fury. They kept standing face to face as the circle – floor under them moves clockwise.

“ **Hell yeah** , burn that garbage to _ash_. Don’t even think about touching that _asshole’s_ gifts and _shits_.” Sam utters.

“You can burn that kid as well, honey. Those bad memories will _burn to ash along with him_.” Natasha mutters coldly.

“Or, you can always hand him over to us let _us_ have our way with him.” Gamora whispers along with Natasha, both of them looking very insane.

“Why not just do both and all of us will be happy.” Bucky agrees darkly, knuckling his fingers slowly.

“Tears and frowns do not match up with Peter’s character. He’s a bubble of happiness.” Vision insists.

“Indeed. Those expression does not suit Peter well.” T’Challa claims.

* * *

In the Backstage, reactions from the crew can be heard.

“So, MJ. In the scale of one to ten, how would Peter fare tonight with this Play?” Ned whispers, seeing the big screen in the control room. MJ shrugs in respond.

“I dunno, but hey, it’s Peter you’re talking about, he always succeeds our expectation. Why wouldn’t he this time?” MJ replies calmly. Ned sighs in relief.

“Great, then I’m sure he’ll be fine.” Ned nods. He looks back at the screen again, seeing Peter turns his body around to face Flash. Silence fell between them, but Ned decides to speak up.

“ _So_ … Why did you reveal the team about _Peter’s not–so–secret crush_? Didn’t I warn you about how _overprotective_ they are? Despite how oblivious Peter is to it.” Ned cries in exhaustion. MJ only smirked and lets out a chuckle.

“I just gotta see the drama around them, you know, **Earth’s Mightiest Heroes** —fretting over a teen’s secret crush. I mean, it’s a once in a lifetime chance, who can pass _that_ up?” MJ answers, placing her hands on her hips. Ned sighed heavily at this.

“ _Oh god_ , if Peter mentions something about how they even know about his crush, I’m **_so_** blaming you! I do not want any furious superheroes up my ass.” Ned shrieks quietly.

“Chill. You panic too much, beside that’s not the thing you should be worried about. It’s just a silly crush.” MJ phrases with sarcasm but hinted a deeper meaning.

“ _W – What do you mean_?” Ned questions.

“See for yourself, _dumdum_.” MJ points at the screen lazily. Ned follows her gaze and saw Peter in his tears, eyeing Flash in a betrayed look added with a furious intent. Ned blinks a while before gasping.

“ **Oh** **shit**.” Ned mutters in realization. He quickly reaches for his Pad and opens the surveillance cameras on the Avengers. He once again cursed from not noticing the – soon – will – happen chaos.

“Heh, can’t wait to see Flash’s reaction when the team got their hands on him—” MJ said but was cut off by Ned.

“You _knew_ about this and _didn’t_ tell me?! **Why?!** Oh god I’m _not_ ready to see Flash’s destroyed and brutally murdered corpse _yet_!” Ned protests in alarm, holding the Pad with shivering hands.

“Hey, slow down, they’re superheroes, not some insane murderers—they won’t make any physical move on Flash with Peter watching them.”, MJ reasons. But quickly a smirk was formed. “But I doubt they won’t terrorized him _mentally_.”

“ _ **MJ!!!**_ ” Ned grew pale and whispers harshly. That doesn’t make it any less better.

* * *

In the back of the room, the Co – Director stood tensely, scanning the situation in front of him seriously. He was so focus on the Play that he did not notice a cold bottle of water that was pressed against his cheek.

“ _Wha_ —!” He jerks at the cold sensation. He turns to see the Director smiling to him in his carefree aura.

“Drink that. And, I brought you a chair. _C’mon_ , sit.” He gives the Co – Director his bottle of water with his right hand and brings another chair with his left hand. The Co – Director gives him an annoyed look before taking the water.

“Stop treating me like a dog, I got a job to _do_. And so _do_ you.” The Co – Director retorts, giving the Director a sharp glare. He returns it with an amused chuckle.

“Our job right now is to watch over them, not stand on guard. You work too much, for a Co – Director.” He comments taking a seat on his own chair that he brought along with him.

“Well, you’re not working hard enough for a Director. _Don’t_ talk back to me.” He retorts back annoyingly at the airhead Director but sits on the chair anyway.

“I won’t, don’t worry, I’m just pointing that out. I only wanted to know if you… believed in Peter and Flash to act their role, because you look worried. Do you _not_ trust them?” He questions softly. The Co – Director looked somehow offended and decides to jab his ribs. He earns a quiet whimper from the Director.

“ _Idiot_ , of course I trust them, if I didn’t they won’t be the one acting on that stage right now!” He barks, irritated at his distrust.

“But you always looked so tense and full of alarm. I’ve never seen you taking any break during our practice either. I just thought that maybe you don’t really put all your trust in them.” The Director scratches his hair, giving him a low chuckle.

“You can be _so_ smart but _so_ stupid at the same time, you know that?” He deadpanned at his reasoning. The Director gives a nod.

“I’ve been told that on many occasions but please feel free to _elaborate_?” He smiles sheepishly, in which the Co – Director sighs to.

“That won’t change anything since people have been saying the same thing to you all this time. However, the reason why I’m being paranoid like this was because of those influences and impact from the outside that can affect the actors from doing their best. I’m just worried about it.” He admitted a bit quietly. He drinks the water as he watches the Director’s expression soften.

“I see… I’m glad that you’re only looking after our juniors. But besides that, you should take a break. I’m more worried about you then our talented juniors, you know?” He pats the Co – Director’s back softly, smiling cheekily at his tired best friend.

“Yesh, I’m perfectly capable of taking care of myself. You should be worrying more about our troublesome juniors, Idiot.” He punches the Director’s forehead gently, giving him an annoyed smirk in which the Director returns with a soft laugh.

From the distance, the Ned and MJ were glancing not so secretly to the two seniors, seemingly amused and in awe at the two figures.

“I’m not sure their relationship should end with the tittle ‘ _Best Friends_ ’…” Ned mutters weakly.

“I **swear to god** , if those two aren’t **hooked** up in one month—I’m telling the Avengers that Flash has been a jerk to Pete’ all High School.”

“ **MJ** —what does telling them have _anything_ to do with our _seniors_ love live?” He shrieks desperately.

He _did not_ want to do anything with a group of furious – overprotective super humans interrogating him like some criminals.

“All of us are _desperate_ , okay? Now let’s just watch Peter’s act and hope for the best.” MJ said, now eyeing the big screen. Ned sighs at her and turns towards the screen, enjoying Peter’s act and singing.

* * *

Their position from earlier has been flipped 180°, now Flash’s back is facing the fireplace while Peter’s back is facing the Avengers. They can finally see Flash’s expression, figure and face—and agrees simultaneously that they despise him and he’s worth the kill.

Peter kept his eyes stern and full of tears as she waits for the right moment to sing. The sound of acoustic and piano are in sync creating a nice and pounding beat as Peter began to sing.

**♫ You published the letters she wrote to you, ♫**

“Who is this ‘ _she_ ’ he’s saying?” Vision inquires.

“Oh **_god no_** , you don’t _fucking_ need to mention it Peter!” Scott cursed loudly.

“ _Is… Is_ Peter implying that he was…” T’Challa claims a bit shock.

“I lost count to how many times I want to _strangle_ him…” Rocket growls quietly, also understood the context in his lines.

“Target confirmed. **Eliminating the** —” Bucky began to stand up from his seats but was held back by Steve.

“ **BUCKY—NO**. Do not proceed with your mission!” Steve yelled cautiously, seeing his best friend going all Winter Soldier mode.

“Steve _dear_. Let Bucky loose and give him permission to kill that—” Tony’s eyes were clouded, still eyeing the Play sharply.

“ **TONY, YOU’RE NOT ASSAULTING ANY KID**!” Rhodey actually shrieks in desperation.

“If he actually said what I **think** he’s gonna say, then I won’t hold back.” Sam mutters darkly.

“You and I _both_ , man.” Clint murmurs with a dark expression.

Peter holds his right hand out forcefully, while the other tries to wipe his tears away. Glaring at Flash who somehow looked like he’s being terrorized and traumatized at the moment. Peter pay no mind and resumed his act.

He now seems a bit more frustrated and angry. His voice sounds accusing. He looked… so broken right now.

When Peter’s hand is to the side, a couple of Hologram appears. Those Holograms are in the form of shadows, whispering and staring at the papers that starts to fall from the ceiling, in which was signaled by Peter’s hand to the side. Those papers – his papers and mistakes – falls gracefully, fluttering in the air as they circle Peter and Flash, the whispers grow louder and clearer. Those mocking and pitying eyes hurts her more than you think. She actually lived and experience those horrible moment in her life. And Peter promised that he would act her role and spread them—so people could understand the life she’s been going through.

**♫ You told the whole world— ♫**

“What did he announce to the world? …It must’ve been something bad, isn’t it?” T’Challa said softly.

“I imagine it to be something _very unacceptable_.” Stephen deduces.

“Oh no, oh no… Peter, please…” Mantis wanted to stop him from _re – telling_ the whole event but wasn’t able to because of their far distance.

“If that little shit didn’t feel any guilt, he is going **straight to hell.** ” Natasha’s eyes sharpen. The other girls nodded in agreement.

Another hologram showing a rather distasteful sight. A bed was placed to his left—showing Flash and another girl in a red gown, making out as they both engaged in **coitus** , drowning each other with so much delight. Peter’s glare is locked on Flash as his expression turns furious. The same can be said about the Avengers.

**♫ —how you brought this girl into our bed, ♫**

But despite his furious and soul – breaking glare, he can’t help but teared up at the emotions that overwhelms him.

In the distance, the Avengers was staring in silence.

The atmosphere was suffocating and deadly. The guys, finally understood what Peter meant earlier was in the verge of causing a havoc. The girls, already knowing the incident—the Play decides to go ahead and make more chaos to their feelings.

“… **What**?” The reactions everyone have when they come to realize the same thing.

“ _ **What in the actual fuck?**_ ” Sam grits his teeth tightly.

“Unforgivable, no man should back down on their vows of spending the eternity together!” Drax howls in protest, absolutely against the scene he had just seen.

“I’ll **fucking kill** that **_piece of shit_**! Unhand me Steve!” Tony stomps out of his seat, ready to jump at Flash.

“ _T – Tony_ , calm down, there has to be some explanation!” Steve holds Tony’s hands tightly.

“ **Fuck** your ancestors to the eighteenth generation!” Scott joins in the heated protest, flipping the bird to Flash.

“That mortal deserves the worst end.” Loki smirks evilly despite the furious look he has.

“Let us present him the **heaviest judgement**!” Thor adds, eyes full of anger.

“ _Judgement_? He doesn’t deserve any—let’s just torture him!” Gamora growls lowly.

“That _little cunt_ is not worth Peter’s attention or love.” Clint following Scott’s move, flipping the bird at Flash with both hands, gritting his teeth tightly.

Another hologram of the Red girl twirls around Flash, staring at him with affectionate and loving expression. Her eyes were crossed out with black paint, symbolizing censorship and her unknown face towards Peter.

Peter clutches his fancy looking shirt tightly, as if he could feel the hurt itself. Despite the sudden tears in his eyes, he kept glaring at Flash as he continues.

**♫ In clearing your name, you have ruined our lives… ♫**

Peter throws his hand to the side, while the other one wipes the overwhelming tears from his eyes. The room suddenly went darker as shadows forms around them, matching a human shape as smirks were plastered on their lips, staring at the two only human in glee and entertainment.

“Not only his relationship, you’ve also critically damaged his heart and feeling.” Vision narrows his eyes at Flash.

“Males were expected to be responsible in a household. He only cared for his name in public and didn’t reconsider his decisions after effect beforehand.” Bruce spoke coldly.

“He won’t leave this place unscathed.” Wanda’s eyes were blank, seemingly planning something absurd in her mind.

“ **да**. We’ll make sure that our **маленький паук** is living a better life without him.” Natasha accidentally voices her words in Russian. Little Spider.

“ **заметано**.” Bucky nods in reflex, replying in Russian as well. Roger that.

**✾ To be Continued ✾**

* * *

Apologies for the abrupt ending. 

**Author's Note:**

> That ending was anticlimactic (laughs in misery) as I don’t know how to end the chapter without being too obvious of my writer block. As I mentioned before, this story is still unfinished and I thought why not post it online and see if I got any inspiration to continue it.
> 
> Also I wanted to talk about the relationship of the random stage play Director and his Co… Yes, they were based on my close friends. Let's call them H and R. Both are in the Drama club and I’ve seen them act so… so sweet with each other during practice and I just could not take it anymore. They've been best friends since... forever I think. But am I satisfied with that situation? NO. Just like MJ, I’m desperate okay, why can’t they just get together already, those two are flirting so obliviously in front of me -- esdfghjkl. 
> 
> (ノಠ益ಠ)ノ彡┻━┻
> 
> ヽ(▽ ｀)ノﾜｰｲ ♪ヽ(´▽｀)ノﾜｰｲ ♪ヽ( ´▽)ノ
> 
> Anyway, as for Peter’s romantic interest… I have that in mind already but I am unsure to how I would deliver it. I really love reading Harry Osborn and Peter Parker fanfictions – the inspiration and ship itself came from Marvel's Spiderman series, how I adore them both. However, it is rather hard for me to decide on how to insert Harry in this story. Do you have anything in mind? 
> 
> Thank you guys so much for taking the time to read through this unfinished story (that I am ashamed of) It would help me a lot if you leave some suggestion on the comments below, though I’m not forcing you. ʕꈍᴥꈍʔ
> 
> I hope you all have an enjoyable day!


End file.
